Snowflake Princess
by Tr1pl3 V0cal01ds
Summary: Len Kagamine made a mistake in the past. When Rin Kagamine suddenly reappears into his life, Len has the perfect chance to fix things and stop feeling guilty for what he's done. But Rin is unwilling to forgive him so easily. Could it be that while Len tries his best to prove to Rin how much he's changed, they start falling for each other?
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting

**Unexpected meeting**

**Len's P.O.V**

Imagine a little girl, ugly, sorta fat, really short hair, and round glasses, getting hit by snowballs. Not to have fun, no. The snowballs, they come from jerks.

"Get away from us fatty!"

"Get a new pair of glasses dummy!"

"Get a life!"

"Stop! Please!" The girl squeals.

"Pff! Why? People ugly as you don't need to be well treated," said the leader of the group.

The leader takes a snow ball full of ice and shoots it at her, right in the face.

She screams, and covers her face. And they see blood. The kids run away.

After that, the leader never saw her again. And as years past, he felt guilty. That girl wasn't mean; she was one of the sweetest girls on earth. Because of him and his bullying, she had lost all of her friends.

Who was the leader of these jerks? Me. Len, Len Kagamine.

This happened when I was eleven, five years ago, so I was old enough to remember all the things I did to her.

And I can't believe that she's in front of me.

"Uh, Rin Kagamine?" Yes, she has the same name as me. Weird, huh?

"Huh?" She said turning around, "Um, yeah! Do we know each other? I'm sorry, I can't see clearly, I lost my eye contacts…"

Wow… This can't be her… She's too cute to be her. She's skinny, has long blond hair tied in a side braid, and beautiful blue eyes.

"Um, do you have any glasses? For the moment, to be honest, with the snow and people stepping everywhere, you lost 'em" I told her.

You might be wondering where I am. I'm at the Christmas carnival, which is a week before Christmas.

"Yeah… I do…" She said after a long sigh in a somewhat depressive tone.

She reached in her orange hand bag and put on her glasses. That doesn't look as bad. She's not wearing those silly round ones. Instead, they're rectangular.

Her big blue eyes widened twice their size. (Which is a lot).

"L-len!? Len Kagamine!?" She sounded panicked.

"Yeah, nice to see you again Rin!" I said, smiling.

"Um… You too… Len…" she said, looking at the ground, in a small voice.

"Wanna hang out a bit?"

"…Sure, why not?"

**Rin's P.O.V**

Len! Len Kagamine! The bastard who almost destroyed my face!?

And he's acting all nice to me! WHAT THE HELL!?

And I said 'yes' to hang out with him!? Gee, I must have nothing better to do.

Well, I guess he changed. I'm surprised he recognized me; I don't really look like that stupid, tiny girl anymore. Not that I'm any prettier.

"So… Where did you go after the, umm…"

I finish his sentence: "Face deformation?"

"Your face got deformed?!" he asked. His eyes widened.

"Almost. Good thing I don't have any scars left," I said coldly.

"I'm sorry… I was a twerp…"

Yeah right! As if I'm going to listen to the guy who made my life miserable.

"I changed school, if you want to know." Then I added: "My life is much better now that you're out of it, thank you very much." I made sure to look at him and to see his reaction.

His lips tightened. He actually looked guilty. Wow, maybe he changed…

"I really am sorry Rin. I felt guilty for the last five years. I actually thought I killed you!"

"You killed the tiny little girl I was. After that, my life changed. I grew my hair, lost weight, and decided it was time to wear contact lenses."

"Look, if you really want to hit me hard, do it now."

Is he serious!? I can just slap him!? AS HARD AS I WANT!?

Instead… I punch him right in the face. He falls on the floor.

"Ouch. Man, you can hit hard!" he said while rubbing his cheek.

He gets up.

"You deserve more than THAT!" I punch him once again, in the stomach this time, and he falls once again.

"Yeah…" He looks in pain. Good. Very good. He deserves it. A lot more too. I'll be SURE he gets the message and NEVER forgets the pain he inflicted on me. I'll curse him in his dreams if I have to!

Now that I look at him, I can say he's nice looking, but I can't see if he's really hot. ( Winter coats hides a guy's abs, if you didn't know that)

I smile and ask: "Are you a lady's man Len?"

He lifts his eyebrows. "I guess. Girls run after me to be honest. Why?"

"Because you're buying me lunch."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Start

**A New Start**

**Len's P.O.V**

Ouch, she can hit. Really hard.

But I do deserve it after all I've done to her.

And here I am having lunch with the girl I used to bully. Sounds fun, right?

When did I start hitting on her? More importantly, why?

…

Whatever, all I need to do is put on a good impression. That I changed and that I'm a good boy now. So when I said I was sorry, she can believe me.

Because I really am!

…

Or do I just feel guilty?

"So what school do you go to now?" I asked, only trying to break that silent mood she's in.

"Why would you care? Try and find another subject to break the ice, will ya?" she said in an awfully sharp tone. Then, she went back to her noodles.

What's wrong with this girl?

"Are you tsundere?" I jerked at her.

Shoot. You don't say this to girls. Especially if you're trying to show you're awesome (Which is usually easy when you're Len Kagamine).

She narrowed her eyes. "Maybe just with you, _Kagamine._" She pressed hard on my name, like it was the most repulsive thing ever. Hey! We have the same name you know! Whether you like it or not!

I looked outside the window, (What? I can't stand looking at her!) and I see Gakupo. I shouldn't be surprised to see my pal, this carnival is popular. He's following a chick with long pink hair and nice blue eyes. Even though she's beautiful, she doesn't look sympathetic. She keeps ignoring him.

They just entered the restaurant Rin and me are in. NO! GET OUT OF HERE! Gack, do you have any idea that Rin's going to kill you!? Worst, ME! (Yes, he used to bully her too)

Rin saw him. Crap, I'm doomed!

"Hey Luka, over here!"

Huh? Did she just say 'Luka'?

The pink haired girl comes along.

"Hey Rin!" She sits next to her.

"So, found yourself a nice little girl along the way?"

I look at Gakupo. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I look at Rin. She looks ready to bite his head off. Damn it! What am I supposed to do!?

He sits next to me.

"Luka, why won't you admit you love me?"

She slaps him.

"One: You've only met me TODAY. Two: you're a freakin' stalker. Three: you're hair makes me want to barf. AND FOUR: you bullied my best friend, so you're just a worthless piece of crap!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" He said confused. He looked around. "Who?"

I looked at Rin. She's just staring at him like if he was the dumbest person in the universe. I can't blame her.

"Wait. You happen to know Rin Kagamine?" he said. He started to laugh. "How can a beautiful lady like you be friends with a hopeless nerd!?"

I grabbed him by the shirt. Not only does Rin scare the living crap out of me, but he's only making it worse. "THIS cutie is Rin Kagamine!" I yelled, pointing at the Blondie in front of me.

He gulped, and looked at her.

"Uh, h-hi… hihihi!"

Fail.

Is it just me or is an evil aura building around Rin at this moment?

**Gakupo's P.O.V**

Okay, one, if you're trying to impress a girl, you don't go 'hihihi' like a dumb chick with no brains. How the heck is this Rin Kagamine? But most importantly, how am I going to make Luka Megurine fall for me if I just insulted her best friend?

**Luka's P.O.V**

"BASTARD! SON OF A BITCH! ASSHOLE! I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU INSIDE OUT!"

"W-wait! I'm sorry! I won't hurt Rin, p-pr-promise!" He sounds like the most pathetic guy I've ever met.

**Rin's P.O.V**

Why is Len eyeing me every five seconds? Wait. He wouldn't be scared of me, would he? No way. Mr. Len the lady's man, the tough guy who used to hate my guts, is scared of me? Wow, this is fun!

"S-so… What are you doing this Christmas?" He asked me.

"Nothing really." It wouldn't hurt to say the truth, would it? ''My parents are gone on a cruise, so I'm home alone.''

"Than would you like to come to my grand-parents ski chalet? It's fun, and there's even a hot tub."

As soon as Len said 'hot tub', Luka stopped punching Gakupo the pathetic. "Can I come?" she asked in a menacing tone.

"Err, sure. You can even bring three friends over, Rin."

Why is he asking me this? The worse part: He smiles at me. He really looks sincere.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I can't really let you have a boring Christmas." He paused and looked at me straight in the eyes. "And I want to get to know you better. And if you still hate my guts, you'll have Luka and whoever else will be with you."

"I say we should go." I looked at Luka, and realized that she was reading a book, and that Gakupo was unconscious, under the table.

"Should Miku come?" I asked her.

"Duh!" she said, her gaze still in her book.

"Okay, when are you going to pick us up Len?" Damn, he's good looking in the sunlight. Wait, did I just think that Len was 'good looking'?

GROSS!

"Tomorrow at seven o'clock?"

"Sure. See you then," I said as I scribbled down my phone number and address.

Then I added: "Thanks for lunch!" I smiled. What? I need to keep my manners and he did buy me a bowl full of noodles! I am the noodle queen, after all.

"No problem." He said this while looking at me straight in the eyes. He does have nice eyes…

ARG! Why am I so soft and mushy all of a sudden!?

**Luka's P.O.V**

Hum, a hot tub does sound nice. I wouldn't mind. Sadly, Eggplant Boy will probably be there. Oh well. I still have some beating up to do anyways.


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepless Night

**Sleepless night**

**Rin's P.O.V**

Sleep over at my place. Since Len's going to pick us up tomorrow.

"Is there going to be any cute boooooooys?" my friend Miku asked.

Luka looked at her. "You can have Gakupo. I don't mind if you take him."

"But he bullied Rinny before!" Miku squealed.

"So did Len" I mumbled

She looked at me, confused.

"So why are we going to his chalet?"

"Hot tub," Luka answered.

"You really are obsessed with that, aren't you?" I said, throwing a pillow at her.

"Hey!" she said, laughing. "Take this!" She threw a pillow at me. I dodged it, and it landed on Miku.

She looked at us, with her 'what am I supposed to do now' look. Miku, you can be so stupid sometimes.

Then she screamed, (which is, let's just say harsh on the ears since her voice is chipmunkish)

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

*One pillow fight later*

Miku and Luka fell asleep. Me? I'm just gazing at the ceiling. I can't close my eyes. Why did I accept Len's invitation? Is he going to make a fool out of me again? Then again, I have Luka and Miku that become literal beasts when someone hurts me. They know my past, and they accepted me. That's why I love them! But will they just ditch me someday? Just like all the other so-called- friends did to me?

What happens if I show that tiny little girl? Yes, I still have her. Think of her like a zombie, who comes out of her grave once in a while. I turn around and see Luka punching her pink pillow. I wonder what she's dreaming.

**Luka's P.O.V**

Die! Die! Die! This is fun! I should squish eggplants more often! "Do you have any underwear on?" I turn around and see _him, _so I slap him and he dies instantly!

"PERVERT!"

**Rin's P.O.V**

Did I just hear Luka say 'pervert'?

**Miku's P.O.V**

Leeks! Everywhere! It's a dream come true! (Literally!) Oh, if only it wasn't so embarrassing eating that delicious vegetable! I want the world to eat ONLY leeks! MWAHAHAHAHA!

**Len's P.O.V**

I can't get Rin out of my head. Or the flashbacks of her crying because of me.

I stare out the window. Outside, snow is falling. Perfect condition for skiing!

Rin… She's pretty now. Not the most beautiful chick ever, but she does have stunning blue eyes.

*Has flashback of Rin on the ground, with blood all over her face*

Why did I do that? Well, I can't go back in time and fix things. I guess I'll use my charming personality, (I'm not only good lookin' you know!) that should get her to forgive me.

I look out my window again. The snowflakes remind me of her. Not in a good way thought. They're kind of staring at me and saying: "It's all your fault!" I keep having images of little Rin crying. Why was I so heartless!?

I close the curtains. "Sorry snowflakes, you're gonna have to freak me out some other time"

…

Okay, now I've gone crazy. I'm talking to S-N-O-W.

…

How am I going to survive Christmas with her?


	4. Chapter 4: A long ride

_Okay, so you've probably guessed it; it's me, 'Rin'! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. And don't worry; more is to come!_

** 4. A long ride**

**Len's P.O.V**

As I park the car in the driveway, I can see a teal-haired girl looking outside. As soon as she saw me, she rushed away, probably to go warn Rin that I'm here.

My heart is beating really fast. Rin is freaking me out AND I didn't sleep at all last night. Great. When that happens, not only do I look bad, but I can't think fast, therefore I can't impress anyone.

Rin comes out in an orange coat, white earmuffs, and yellow mittens. I admit that those colors are nice on her. Luka follows her in a black coat and white beret. The teal-haired girl comes out last in a matching pink outfit. She smiles, waves, and jumps.

"Hey, is that girl taken?" asked Kaito.

"The pink haired girl? She's MINE!" said Gakupo

Is he talking about Rin? I hope not! How can I impress her if he's in my way?

"No, the girl in the pink coat!" Kaito said, pointing at her.

"No, she's not taken," answered Gack.

"So Len, you get the blondie?" he said with a huge smile. I nearly choked.

"ARE YOU NUTS!?" I screamed. "RIN KAGAMINE HATES ME!"

"But you invited her…"

Before I heard another word, I got out of the car and helped the girls with their suitcases.

**Rin's P.O.V**

Grumble, grumble, grumble.

Miku had to wake me up by hitting me with her stupid leeks (Damn those things hurt!). I fell asleep around 5 am, and now I'm sooooooooooooooo tired! I guess I'll sleep in the car.

As were waiting for the guys, (10 minutes late!) Miku looks out the window and Luka reads a book. That's fine. I'm not in the mood to talk.

"They're heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!" said Miku. "Yay! They're here, here, here!" she sang.

"Yes Miss Hatsune, we get it," said Luka in a tempered tone.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so excited!" squealed Miku.

"Miku, please calm down," I asked. "You're giving me a headache!"

"Oh… Okay," she whispered.

We grabbed our stuff and went outside.

I could see Len in the front seat of the car (a minivan) with two other boys: Gakupo (Gee, what a surprise!) and a blue haired dude. Wait… Is that… KAITO!?

ARG! Why am I meeting all of the stupid bullies again?

Len came out of the car and helped us with our suitcases

"Why thank you! You must be Len! I'm Miku!"

Then we hopped in the car.

I'll just… Close my eyes…

**Len's P.O.V**

Okay, if I get us in a car crash, I'll be doomed for good. Ugh, I wish I had slept a little. Stupid snowflakes kept me awake.

I look in the back mirror. Luka's ignoring Gakupo, who's trying to impress her while Kaito is making Miku laugh and Rin is sleeping peacefully. She looks so innocent! No one would believe me if I said she punched me really hard.

…

Now that I think of it… A GIRL MADE ME FALL ON THE GROUND!?

…

Damn. Embarrassing.

**Gakupo's P.O.V**

"You look really nice today. Well, you always look nice."

"What don't you get about the words: shut up?"

"Nothing," I said in a sexy smile.

"Then you're stupid," Luka answered.

"Luk-" I got cut off.

"I had a wonderful dream last night. You want to know what it is?" she asked sweetly.

Luka. Sharing a dream. WITH ME!?

"Yes, of course, my darling."

"I. killed. you. It was fun, if you want to know," she said angrily.

Not what I was expecting.

*sigh*

Luka, I know deep down you love me. I know girls, and when they say things like this, they don't blush furiously.

**Miku's P.O.V**

"So, you really like ice cream huh?"

"Yes. I've tasted EVERY flavour in the world!"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered. Kaito looked so sure of himself.

I giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"Have you ever tasted LEEK ice cream?"

"Errr, no…."

"I got you there!"

"Then I'll make some!" he said with a triumphal look on his face.

"Alright then!"

"Okay, we're here," said Len in a distant voice. Weird. Did he sleep at all? He does look tired…


	5. Chapter 5: The Chalet

_Hey! Welcome to the new chapter of Snowflake Princess! I hope you're still enjoying the story so far :3 I don't have too much to say, but don't forget: Leave a review and tell me what to think!_

** 5. The Chalet**

**Luka's P.O.V**

Finally, HOT TUB!

**Len's P.O.V**

Um, okay… Everyone just rushed out of the car… And left sleeping Rin there.

I guess I'll wake her up…

"Rin, wake up," I said as gently as possible.

*Silence*

"Rin, wake up!" I said louder.

*Silence*

"Rin, please wake up," I begged.

*Silence*

"WHY WON'T YOU WAKE UP!?"

…

*Sigh*

Fine, I'll carry her. She is sort of adorable, sleeping like that.

**Luka's P.O.V**

The chalet isn't bad. It's small with its two rooms (each with three beds), small kitchen, bathroom, living room with fireplace and deck. The colors are all the same; white and brown. But, there's a nice view of the ski hill from the kitchen window. And, the fact that we're in a ski village is actually neat.

I see Len carrying Rin… Oh right, forgot about her. Wow, I guess I really am obsessed with the hot tub. She'll forgive me. And anyways, she's sleeping, so no harm done. (What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?)

A squeaky scream came from the end of the hallway. It was Miku, of course.

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT HAPPENED TO RINNY!?" she screamed, running to Len. (Gosh I wish her voice wouldn't break my ear drums!)

"Nothing," he answered. "She's just sleeping. I'll go put her to bed."

"Oh…" she said, blushing with embarrassment. "Okay, sorry…"

"Nah, it's fine," he told her.

He went into our room to put sleeping blondie to bed.

Good, now back to my book.

"Luka, I jus-"

"Go away Gakupo, or I WILL kill you."

He left. Goodness, he's annoying!

**Third person's P.O.V**

As Len put the sleeping Rin into bed, he felt very dopey. He sat on the floor, looking at her. And before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

*3 hours later*

**Rin's P.O.V**

Um, okay. So, I just woke up on a bed (wasn't I just in a car, not too long ago?) and I see Len, sleeping on the floor next to me.

Ew. Is he stalking me?!

So I got out of bed and went to find Luka. She wasn't hard to find, she was in the kitchen, reading. (Surprise, surprise!)

"Why, is Len sleeping on the floor next to me?" I asked.

She looked up.

"You were asleep in the car so he brought you into your bed." She paused. "I guess he fell asleep. He did look drowsy before we got here anyways."

Len carried me to bed!? Hum, I guess I'll repay the favour.

I went back into my room, took the pillow from my bed and placed it under his head. That should do it. At least he's _comfier_… Well, his head really… And let's face it; I can't carry HIM into his bed.

As I'm walking out of the bedroom, Len says, in a faint voice:

"Thanks Rin."

I stopped. Was he awake this whole time? And _he_ just _thanked_ me?

I smile, and walk away.

*One hour later*

**Len's P.O.V**

So… I just fell asleep like that? And, Rin put a pillow under my head? That's nice, I guess…

I got up. Damn, I feel stiff. I wish I hadn't fallen asleep on the floor! I left the girls bedroom to see Gakupo, Luka and Rin just staring at Miku and Kaito… making out! And, completely ignoring the fact that we're watching them.

Gee, that was fast. Well, then again, Kaito usually makes the first move anyway.

"Len, my man! Finally awake?" Gakupo whispered.

"I guess," I said, stretching my arms. "I'm still tired, but my head doesn't hurt as much anymore."

I look at Rin. She's staring at her friend, kissing her ex-bully. She doesn't seem too impressed.

"We should leave this happy bunch alone," said Luka in her usual emotionless tone.

"Anyone hungry?" Rin asked. "I'll makes us lunch."

We all nodded and escaped from the new couple.

**Third person P.O.V**

Rin, Len, Gakupo and Luka were all eating tuna sandwiches, while Kaito and Miku were still kissing each other.

**Rin's P.O.V**

I was making an orange-lemon fruit salad, when Len came in.

"Add a banana!"

"What? No way!"

"Why not?" he asked.

"It's my fruit salad! Make your own!"

He looked at me with a disappointed look on his face.

He took a banana and ate it.

"Bananas are awesome!" he grumbled.

"I think we figured that out," Luka said.

He jumped, definitely not expecting her.

Popping out of nowhere every now and then; Yeah, that's Luka.


	6. Chapter 6: The First Ski Lesson

** 6. The First Ski Lesson**

**Third persons P.O.V**

They all got up, had breakfast, and put their coats on. To everyone's excitement, they were going skiing. Well, almost everyone…

They reached the hill and grabbed a ski lift to go all the way to the top. Everything seemed fine until they reached the highest point. Rin went down the hill, too fast, and it was obvious she couldn't ski.

**Len's P.O.V**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" someone screamed.

CRAP! RIN! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING!?

I ran (okay, you can say skied) after her.

It didn't take too long until she just fell into the ditch, next to the forest.

"Ouch…" she said, rubbing her head.

"Rin, are you okay!?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"What the hell were you thinking!? You don't know how to ski, and here you are, trying to kill yourself!"

"Sorry… I… Can you get me out of here, please?" she asked.

I grabbed her and pulled her up. She lost balance and fell forwards… On top of me…

**Rin's P.O.V**

Ouch, my head hurts… And I'm dizzy.

"Um, Rin? Do you mind getting off? You're squashing me."

I looked at him. Our faces are only centimetres away from each other.

WHAT THE HECK!? I FELL ON TOP OF LEN!?

I tried getting off, but these stupid skis are in the way.

"I'm trying…" I said desperately.

Kaito barged into this embarrassing moment. He looked at us for a while, and started to laugh.

"Instead of being useless, could you help us?" Len asked eagerly.

He untangled us, still laughing.

"See you guys at the bottom!" and he went off. Leaving me alone with Len.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't ski?" he asked, a lot more calmly then I would have expected.

I looked at him for a moment. He doesn't remember?

"Because… I was too embarrassed to admit it…" I answered. Wait, I'm supposed to make him feel guilty, right? That's the whole point of coming here!

"It was the first thing you started to bully me with!'' I said, holding back my tears.

He stares at me, speechless.

**Len's P.O.V**

Oh, now I remember. Our class was out on a small skiing trip, and we all knew how to ski. Except her. So, all she did the whole time was stay in the cabin and drink hot chocolate while everyone else was having a blast. That was an easy way to tease her. After that, it got worse. A whole lot worse.

"I'm sorry Rin I…I'll teach you how to ski, okay?"

She looked at me, with confusion.

"R-really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, no problem!" I smiled.

She turned around, and although she was trying to hide it, she was whipping away her tears.

It hurts to see her that way. I was stupid. And I ruined this girl's life.

*Skips to night time*

**Gakupo's P.O.V**

Here we are, all gathered around the fireplace. More importantly, Luka's sitting next to me. She's adorable the way she reads.

**Rin's P.O.V**

Skiing is fun! And I have to say, Len is a good coach. I got to do an entire hill, with no help! Of course, I'm still a beginner, but I'll get the hang of it!


	7. Chapter 7: Akita Neru

_Hi guys! I really hope you're liking the story so far. I don't have much to say, but it might be different for you, so don't forget to leave a review! Compliments of 'Len': X3_

** 7. Akita Neru**

**Luka's P.O.V**

Finally! We get to go in the hot tub today!

It's not too far from here. (Well, that's what Len said.)

And it's outside, so I guess that makes it cool.

"What color is you're bathing suit, babe?" asked eggplant boy. (Gosh! He's annoying!)

I slapped him.

"You perverted ass!" And I walked away, leaving Purple-vomit-haired-guy K.O.'d on the floor.

**Gakupo's P.O.V**

Why does she hit me? I'm just flirting with her! And it always works with the ladies!

**Rin's P.O.V**

I wanted to ski today, but I guess we can do that another time. And since we're all going to the hot tub, Luka will stop saying those two words and maybe Kaito and Miku will stop making out for a while.

**Miku's P.O.V**

Hum… I wonder… Is a hot tub a nice place to kiss your boyfriend? Well, any place is good, for all I care! As long as I'm with Kaito!

*skips to the hot tub*

**Len's P.O.V**

Well, not to sound perverted but… these girls are hot. (And the fact that they're all in bikinis is not helping).

Kaito and Miku are STILL making out. Can't they just be NORMAL for once? It's starting to freak me out… more than the talking snowflakes.

I look at Rin beside me. She seems really tense.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

Oh shit. I hope that's not who I think it is…

I turned around to come face to face with my ex-girlfriend: Neru.

"Hi Lenny!" she said.

"Uh, hi Neru…"

"Mind if I join you?"

"Yes" I answered.

She ignored what I just said and came in, grabbing my left arm.

**Rin's P.O.V**

Okay, I shouldn't have come. One, because I HATE being in a bathing suit (let's just say my boobs aren't really big). Two, Len is freakin' hot (and I mean, REALLY HOT). Three, a weird girl just randomly came into the hot tub with us.

I can't stand being right next to him. Not in this context anyways.

…

That's it, I'm getting out.

**Len's P.O.V**

Argh, Neru's bugging me…

"Lenny, what's wrong?"

"Um, Neru, don't you remember; we broke up _last year_?" I asked.

"Well, I thought you would change your mind." She paused and gave me a death stare. "You will change your mind."

I gulped.

Huh, where is Rin going?

"Rin, you're getting out?" I asked.

"No shit Sherlock!" she said sarcastically.

Then she just lied down in the snow… and made a snow angel.

"Uh, Rin, you're going to catch a cold, you know," I told her.

"No. Snow is fun!'" she said in a squeaky voice, still making an angel.

**Rin's P.O.V**

I must look like the stupidest girl on earth. And now, I'm freezing my arse! ARGH!

Even Luka stopped reading to look at me in a confused look. _Oh boy_. If she's showing emotions, it means I'm _really_ looking stupid.

Why!? WHY ME!?

"Um, is dumb bitch done her circus?" asked the Neru chick.

WHAT!? DID SHE JUST CALL ME A 'DUMB BITCH'!?

Len looked at her in the way I hadn't seen in years; that mean glare ha had used to scare the shit out of me.

"I believe you should get out, Akita Neru," he said in a threatening voice.

"But, Lenny-kun!" she whined.

"OUT!"

She went.

He looked at me.

He tightened his lips, and looked at the ground. He got up leaving, Miku, Kaito, Luka and Gakupo in the hot tub, and me in the snow, speechless.

*Later*

When we got back to the chalet, Len wasn't there. So, I decided to go walk in the village. And besides, Miku, Luka and I agreed that we should buy a gift for the guys, and my task was to find one for Len.

**Len's P.O.V**

Damn it! Why did I have to be so rude to Neru? I could have said it nicer… I guess. Anyways, I just gave her the look I use to give to Rin, and I scared not only Neru away, but Rin as well.

Good thing I'm out for a walk. I think I would've went nuts if I hadn't!

All of a sudden, I feel a warm hand holding my shoulder; Rin.

"Len?"

I turned around. She didn't look scared. She just seemed indifferent.

"Uh, I'm sorry…" I said.

"For what?" she asked.

"Scaring you…"

She shook her head. "Nah. I appreciate the fact that you defended me. Thanks." She smiled.

"Y -you're welcome," I said, slightly smiling.

"Let's go back to the chalet, shall we?" she said, grabbing my arm.

"Yeah, okay."


	8. Chapter 8: Terrible Cold

_Hello! The fun is about to start between Rin an Len! I hope you like the story so far and hopefully you'll like this chapter too. Enjoy your reading and don't forget to leave a review X3_

** 8. Terrible Cold**

**Len's P.O.V**

I guess I feel better than yesterday. Well, if Neru doesn't show up, I'll be fine. Anyways, I got to continue teaching Rin how to ski, although I don't have much to teach her anymore. (She learns pretty fast!) But, she insisted on having one more lesson.

"LEEEEEEN!"

SHIT! NERU!

I grabbed Rin and got a ride on the ski lift.

"Sorry. Neru's stalking me," I said.

"Its fine!" she giggled.

Then, she started to cough.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She gave me a thumbs up, still coughing.

We got off the lift, and skied down the hill.

"That was awesome, Rin!" I encouraged.

"Thanks!"

This comment really seemed to please her.

Once again, she coughed.

"So, you're not okay," I said

"I'm *cough* fine!"

"Suuuuuuure."

Gakupo came along.

"What's up with Rin?" he asked.

"She's sick, thanks to her brilliant idea of going in the snow in a bathing suit," I answered angrily.

Gakupo laughed.

"Come on Rin, let's go to the chalet," I said.

"No! I'm fine!" she said, followed by a series of coughs.

I took my skies off as well as Rin's, who was too busy worrying for herself.

"Here," I gave the equipment to Gakupo. "Put this in a safe spot and bring 'em back when everyone is done skiing for the day."

"Aye-aye captain," he said.

"Come on Rin! You're sick and you can't stay outside!"

"No! I'm not going anywhere!" she said stubbornly.

"As you wish." I sighed

I grabbed her and carried her on my shoulder.

"ARE YOU MENTAL!?" she screamed. "PUT. ME. DOWN."

"No can do," I said, laughing.

She started to hit me. "LET ME GO!" Then, she coughed.

This lasted until we got into the chalet.

I put her to bed. She stared at me with a death glare.

"What!?" I asked.

"You didn't need to publicly humiliate me!" she shrieked.

"You asked for it!"

"No! All I wanted to do was ski!"

"Well, you're not skiing if you're sick!"

"It's only a cold!"

"Yes, and we need to take care of that unless you want it to get worse!"

She stared at me, speechless.

"Fine," she said in defeat.

"I'll get the cough medicine," I said, leaving her in the room.

**Rin's P.O.V **

Len came back with a bottle of medicine.

"Here," he said, handing me a spoonful.

I took it and it was disgusting.

"Thanks mom," I said sarcastically.

He looked at me, and then put his hand on my forehead.

"You have a fever. Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little," I answered.

The truth is, I'm freezing and can't stop trembling.

He went out, and came back with a blanket, which he put over me.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We sat in silence for a while.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "I can make you noodle soup, with an orange, if you'd like."

"Please," I said.

"Okay, just lie down; the medicine should take effect soon anyways."

And then, once again, he left me alone.

**Len's P.O.V**

As I'm making soup, I look out the kitchen window and I realize that snow is coming down drastically. Guess a storm is coming. Hopefully, the others will come back soon.

*Minutes later, when soup is ready*

Rin's sleeping, so I guess I'll just leave her meal there, on the night table. I sat on the bed next to her. She really is adorable when she sleeps. I stood up and pushed her bangs out of her face.

Then, I kissed her on the cheek.

**Third person's P.O.V**

One thing that Len didn't know was that Rin wasn't _really_ sleeping. She was _half_ asleep, waiting for her soup. When he kissed her on the cheek, she didn't react, and fell asleep for good, smiling peacefully.

**Rin's P.O.V**

I woke up in a state of shock; I just had a dream where Len and I were making out.

HELP!

I'll thank Miku for that, since it's the only thing she's been doing when Kaito's around.

"Are you okay?"

I turned around to see Luka staring at me. She was reading with a candle beside her.

"Er, what's with the candle?" I asked.

"We got a power out with the blizzard. Anyways," She added, "feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

She pointed an orange and a bowl full of cold soup.

"You should eat. Want me to reheat that for you?" She asked in a caring tone. (Which I'm not used to.)

"Please."

I took the orange and started to peel it as Luka left the room.

Len kissed me on the cheek… What was that all about? He's not my mom! Only mommy's do that! I'll just pretend I _really_ was asleep, like nothing happened. Yeah, I guess that'll work! He probably didn't think I was awake anyways.


	9. Chapter 9: Admit It

****_Another chapter! Don't have much to say, but enjoy and leave a review!_

** 9. Admit it **

**Rin's P.O.V**

I woke up before everybody else since I slept practically all day yesterday. Six o'clock. Wow, that's early!

I guess I'll eat an orange. As I peel off the skin, I hear footsteps. I turned around, and see Len. Great, the only person I wanted to avoid.

"Hey," he said.

NOTHING HAPPENED! HE DIDN'T KISS ME! REMMEMBER RIN!

"Hi," I said in a cheery voice.

He grabbed a banana.

"I hope I didn't wake you up…" I said.

"Nah, I was awake thirty minutes ago," he said, after chewing a mouthful of his fruit.

The next minutes, I just stared at the counter (wood is nice, no?) and I could feel that he was staring at me.

I got up, and started to walk away.

I don't know how, but he just grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall. His arm was over mine, and his face was only an inch away.

I didn't know how to react to this.

"I think I like you," he said in a whisper.

I knew I started to blush. What the hell is he doing?!

His blue eyes just kept staring into mine. I had the urge to kiss him…

Wait. This is the guy who used to steal my lunch, beat me up, lock me into a locker and mock me.

I pushed him away.

"D-don't ever do that again!" I said.

He looked at me with a satisfied smile.

"Is that how you want to play?"

I looked at him for a while. What does he mean by that?

"Fine then," he said, still smiling. "I'll make you fall for me."

I was blushing furiously. I wasn't expecting this. Not. At. All.

And with that I left the kitchen.

**Len's P.O.V**

This is going to be fun…

Or does she really hate me?

*Skips to the afternoon*

**Rin's P.O.V**

Argh! I wish I had tied my hair!

So here I am, alone, because I refused Len's skiing lesson.

*Flash back, 1 hour ago*

"You want a skiing lesson?" Len asked.

"No thank you," I said coldly.

"Why not?" he asked again with a mocking smile.

"Because you said I did fine and didn't need help anymore," I answered without looking at him.

"Yeah, but you still need to work on your balance."

"No Len, I'm f-i-n-e."

"Okay," he said in a rather disappointed look.

*End of flash back*

Argh, what's up with him? He literally started to flirt with me!

What if he's just doing this to mock me again?

**Neru's P.O.V **

Is that the dumb bitch that's stealing MY Len, over at the ski lift cabin?

Hum…

"Hi!" I said in the most cheery tone I could muster.

"Er, hi," she answered.

"Look, I'm sorry for being mean. Let's make peace!" _In your dreams!_ "I'm Neru. What's your name?" _Bitch._

"Rin," she said.

_Rin, is it? Weird name._

This girl is weird. One thing I'm positive of, you don't leave you butt length hair loose when you're doing sports.

Wait, are my eyes tricking me? Or have the gears of the lift cabin been left uncovered?

What if she died? Len would be mine!

"I think your name is awesome!" I laughed, pushing her in a _friendly_ way.

Her hair got caught in the gears, and she started screaming in pain.

Ha! Now that's funny!

"RIN!?"

You've got to be kidding me! Why is Len here!?

**Len's P.O.V**

Shit!

"STOP THE LIFT!" I screamed, panicked.

"Huh?" said a guy who got out of the cabin.

"JUST STOP IT!" I yelled.

The lift stopped, and so did the gears.

I rushed to Rin.

Wait, what the hell is Neru doing here?

"Neru, do you have anything that cuts in your bag?" Who brings a hand bag while skiing anyways?

"No," she said dryly.

I took her bag and found… scissors! Since when do you even _bring _scissors everywhere you go?

I started cutting Rin's beautiful golden hair while she cries in pain.

…

**Miku's P.O.V**

Poor Rinny got her hair cut off!

So, we decided all to go back to the chalet since she didn't want to ski anymore.

**Rin's P.O.V**

What am I going to do? The way my hair is now, half of it is shoulder length, and the other half goes down to my butt! _Really_ nice.

"We should cut it," Miku said.

"WHAT!? No!" I squealed

"You look pathetic," Luka said. "In a friendly way," she quicly added.

"How is that friendly?" I shrieked.

"Just take my advice. You're not going out with _that_hair."

She's right. But it took me five years to grow my hair, and I like it long, not short…

Miku got a pair of scissors out, and began the work.

*After the hair cut*

My hair is now shoulder length. I hate it.

"You look so cute!" Miku said in the squeakiest voice ever.

"Much better," said Luka, too busy reading her book.

"It's nice!" said Kaito which earned him a death glare from Miku.

"You do look adorable," said Gakupo. The worse part? That perverted monster looked sincere.

"It suits you better," said Len.

I couldn't stand all of the attention, so I went into the bedroom and started to cry.

**Len's P.O.V**

Rin looked super down. Yet, her hair is much better like that.

I knocked at the door.

"Go away!" Rin said in between sobs.

I went in the room anyway.

She looked at me surprised as I sat next to her.

"Rin, it's really nice."

"But I hate it!" she sobbed.

I pushed her bangs away from her face.

"Doesn't it bother you to always have your hair in your face?"

She nodded.

"I would imagine…"

I looked at her. She's beautiful, and this hair-do suits her a lot better than the long one.


	10. Chapter 10: Intense Moments

****_Things are heating up! Enjoy this next chapter and don't forget to leave a review X3_

** 10. Intense Moments**

**Rin's P.O.V**

Everyone wanted to stay with me since I didn't want to ski anymore, but I insisted that they go. And guess who decided to stay? Len.

And here I am, in a hot tub, WITH HIM!

Do I regret my choice? Yes. Yes I do.

I stare at the water (nice, blue color, isn't it?).

Then he starts to laugh.

What's up with him?

**Len's P.O.V**

Okay, now I get it. Rin's shy in bathing suits and the fact that she's next to me (the one and only Len Kagamine) is getting her really tense.

That's why she did snow angels.

Snowflakes are falling into her hair. It's quite nice. It makes her look like a princess from a fairy tale.

"So, where are you grandparents? We are in their chalet after all…" she asked.

I stopped laughing.

"They're dead…"

"Oh… I'm sorry…" she said staring at the water again.

"It's fine," I said.

"So… I guess that's just how your family names this place, right?" she asked, looking up.

_Yes, one hell of a family I have._

"Yeah, I guess."

"What do you mean 'I guess'?"

"Well…" I paused. "That's what my mom calls it."

"What about your dad?"

This made me flinch.

"Also dead…" I whispered.

She looked at me with pity. Great, just what I needed. I hate it when people do that!

"I'm so sorry, Len… I… didn't know"

"No worries."

"So, I guess you're mom is okay with the fact that you're spending Christmas with your buddies and three girls?"

I knew she was trying to ease the mood, but this didn't help either.

"She doesn't care," I said, looking away.

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE MY MOM'S A STUPID, ALCOHOLIC, BITCH!" I yelled.

She seemed surprised.

Great, this isn't scoring me anymore points!

Thing is, when my dad died, my mom drank her emotions away. She always says I'm stupid and shit, and she never really cares for me. So, my response to that is basically the 'I don't care about you' treatment. I decided to move out, even though I wasn't allowed to because I was too young. But, I didn't care; I couldn't take it anymore. Ever since then, I have seen or talked to her. Nor do I want to.

"S-sorry Rin… I…"

"It's fine. I'm sorry for bringing the subject up."

She looked at me and this time, I was the one staring at the water.

"Let's walk in the village, okay?" she said, smiling.

"Okay."

…

**Rin's P.O.V**

I didn't know Len's dad was dead! Or that his mom was an alcoholic! I feel horrible for bringing the subject up. And then, I feel really uncomfortable being next to the guy who might be in love with me.

And, while we were walking, he took my hand as if it was the most casual thing he's ever done!

Argh! Why am I blushing!? I can't be falling for him! He's only doing this to harass me once again!

"Want some hot chocolate?" he asked.

"Uh, sure," was the only answer I could come up with.

So, we went into a restaurant, and sat at a table next to a window.

A girl with two, twin drills on her head came.

"Hi, I'm Teto; I'll be your waitress. Anything I can get for this couple?" asked the waitress.

"WHAT!? W-were not a couple!" I shrieked.

"Yeah, two hot chocolates," said Len, obviously a lot calmer than me.

She went with our order.

"Len! We are so not a couple! We're not even in love!" I said.

He looked at me with a flirting smile.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Positive. Definitely. 100%."

"So, why are you blushing?"

Damn it, he got me there. I'm probably as red as a tomato right now.

"I-it's…. just really warm in here!" I answered.

"Uh huh."

Teto brought our drinks.

We drank in silence…

"LEEEEEEEN!"

**Len's P.O.V**

Shit. Neru. AGAIN!?

Will I ever see the end of it?

She's stalking me, isn't she? She's always at the same place as I am! What doesn't she get about the fact that we broke up last year? We only dated for three days anyways.

"Hi!" she said coming to our table.

"Hi," I said coldly, staring out the window.

First off, when Rin's hair got caught in the gears yesterday, Neru was right beside her, not helping. Which can only mean one thing: She's the one who pushed Rin. She made MY loved one cry. And I can't forgive her for that.

"Oh, hello Rin! I like your hair!" she squealed.

Rin just stared at her.

"Uh, thanks," she said coldly.

She got up. "Thanks Len, but I'll be going now."

"Wait!" But Neru grabbed my arm, so I was unable to follow her.

**Rin's P.O.V**

Argh, why do I feel so numb? Neru's stealing him from me!

Wait. What did I just _think_? Len isn't mine. I don't even _like_ him!

Whatever. I'll just shop for his Christmas present.


	11. Chapter 11: Ruined Birthday

_You can probably already tell, but the story is kinda coming to it's end... :'( Anyway, don't forget to leave a review for me!_

**11. Ruined Birthday**

**Kaito's P.O.V**

Ah, mornings! They're very pleasant. Especially when your girlfriend is right next to you!

Oh! Len got up!

"Happy Birthday, my man!" I said

**Rin's P.O.V**

"Wait, it's your birthday?!" I asked Len.

"Yeah," he said in a sleepy voice.

"On Christmas Eve Day?"

"Yes."

I didn't get a present for today! I only got one for Christmas!

I see a banana next to me. I hand it over to him.

"Happy Birthday!" I giggled.

He laughed and took the banana. I figured that I should stop being so tense with him.

"Well, since its Lenny's Birthday, we should all do something he wants!" said Miku.

"Well, let's go ski… if everyone wants to go," he said, eying me.

Everyone turned to me. I'm not spending another day ALONE with him.

"Yeah, let's do that!" I said, forcing a smile.

I'm terrified; I don't want to ski anymore. I almost got my head grinded.

**Len's P.O.V**

I'm surprised Rin wants to go ski. Wasn't she scared to go yesterday?

Everyone got up to get ready. And before Rin went, I grabbed her hand. She blushed.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Do you really want to ski, or are you just doing this 'cuz it's my birthday?"

She jerked her hand free.

"I'm fine! I want to go!" she said, in a nervous tone.

I looked at her for a while.

"As you wish," I said, still uncertain.

*Later, on top of the hill*

**Gakupo's P.O.V**

"You're a wonderful lady, you know that?" I told my sweet, sweet Luka.

"Yes, I know I'm wonderful. You didn't need to remind me," she answered.

I hugged her.

"I love you," I whispered.

She stabbed me with her ski poll.

"That hurt!" I said.

"DON'T YOU EVER, AND I MEAN EVER, DO THAT AGAIN! UNDERSTOOD, EGGPLANT BOY!?" she yelled, turning rather red.

"Aw, why are you so harsh? Rin forgave me for bullying her!"

"Oh did she now?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll ask her," she challenged me.

"W-well… maybe she did…"

"Ah, I see," she said looking at me. (yay!) "So you're basing yourself on what _you_ think?"

"Well, not really…"

And then she just went.

How am I going to get my wonderful queen to love me?

**Luka's P.O.V**

Loves me!? LOVES ME!?

Okay, so not only is he perverted, but he's mental. NO GUYS EVER FALL FOR ME!

Gosh, I wish someone else would love me.

Whatever.

Good thing I have Miku (though she's quite busy making out with Kaito) and Rin with me.

**Len's P.O.V**

Fail. Rin just crashed into a huge pile of snow.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm alright," she mumbled.

I took the snow out of her hair, and started to laugh. Once again, she jerked my hand away. She started to take her skies off.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going!" she said stubbornly.

And then, she just walked away. I did the same then ran after her.

**Rin's P.O.V**

"Rin!" Len yelled.

I started to run.

I can't take it anymore!

He grabbed my free hand.

"Rin… Why won't you go out with me?" he asked desperately.

I stared at him for a moment. Does he really love me? Is this really real?

"Because! I… I trust you physically, but… not mentally!"

**Len's P.O.V**

Err, did I hear that right?

**Rin's P.O.V**

"Sorry! T-that came out wrong!" I stammered.

I took a deep breath.

"What I mean is… I know that if I fell, you would catch me. But…" My tears started to spill. "I can't trust you with my feelings. I don't want to get hurt again."

He wiped my tears.

"Rin… I swear; I don't play with a girl's feelings."

I pushed him away.

"You play with Neru's feelings!"

Then I quickly added: "I hate you! You're the worse! And the only reason I came here was to get my revenge! I don't EVER want to see you again! DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

And I ran away. And surprisingly, he didn't follow me. I stopped and turned around, only to see him with a pained look on his face.

Does he really love me?

I just walked away, feeling as if I left something important behind.

**Len's P.O.V**

That hurts. A lot. And she has all the reasons in the world to hate my guts.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"For what?" I turned around and came face-to-face with Neru.

"Let's get some coffee!" she said, grabbing my arm.

"No!" I jerked away. "Why don't you get it Neru!? I don't love you anymore! I love someone else!" _Who doesn't love me back._

"Aw, but Lenny-kun!" she whined.

"No! I told you! I don't love you! Go find someone else to harass!"

She looked at me, thunderstruck.

"I…" And then she ran off, crying.

*later that night*

**Third person's P.O.V**

Everyone was gathered around the table to celebrate Len's birthday.

Kaito and Miku where devouring each other's eyes, Gakupo was blabbering about nonsense to Luka (who was reading a book), while Rin and Len both stared at the table. No one really touched their piece of cake.

**Luka's P.O.V**

Hum, is it me? Or is Rin not feeling alright?

**Gakupo's P.O.V**

Luka finally stopped reading! She must be under my spell!

**Rin's P.O.V**

I'm not hungry. I don't feel right and Len stopped flirting with me…

I got up. Everyone stared at me, including Len, who just smiled to me like if nothing ever happened between us.

"I'm not hungry," I said. And I went into my room.

**Luka's P.O.V**

This is rather strange. Now that I think of it… What's up with Len? Wait… Could this be one of those messed-up, cheesy love stories?

He got up. "Sorry guys, I'm not in the mood…"

Our eyes met. I lifted one eyebrow and nodded slightly in Rin's direction with my chin. He looked down to the floor, and then left.

Interesting. This is a lot better than the books I've been reading.

Now, where was I?

Ah yes! Chapter 26.

**Gakupo's P.O.V**

Wait! Did she just restart reading? I thought I had her!


	12. Chapter 12: Snowflake Princess

****_Sadly, this is the last chapter... short and sweet... Leave a review and I hope you had an awesome time reading this story! If you want more like this, say so in your review! Good-bye for now, my friends!_

**12. Snowflake Princess**

**Rin's P.O.V**

So, Miku woke me up at midnight so we could all open up our presents.

Kaito bought for Miku leek ice cream, (That exists?) and Miku got him… the same thing….

"LEEK ICE CREAM!" And then they both started to eat it.

Gakupo got Luka a life-size teddy bear with a huge red heart that said: I Wuv U. She had a straight face, but said 'Thank you' anyways.

And what did she give him? A rotten eggplant. (Err, do you hate him that much?) "Thanks!" Gakupo said, rather excited.

Len handed me my present. I opened it, and saw a white head band with a freakishly huge bow.

"You said it bothered you to have your hair in your face…" he said, staring at the ground.

"Thank you…"

"Here." I gave him his present; a yellow sweater. To be honest, I had no idea what to give him.

The worse part? He actually looked happy.

"Thanks!" he said, only looking at me for a fraction of a second.

*after a good night sleep*

**Luka's P.O.V**

That teddy bear's been staring at me all night. It's freaking me out.

*Staring contest with teddy bear*

I hugged it.

And then I went looking for Gakupo.

…

"Why, hello Luka!"

I grabbed his chin and kissed him.

He fell on the floor.

"I thought that my present was… more-or-less unfair, compared to yours," I simply said.

"Does that mean we're dating?" he asked.

"We'll see, Eggplant Boy."

**Rin's P.O.V**

Ugh, I'm trying to read, but images of Len just keep popping out of my head. I need some fresh air.

I brushed my hair (It does look better now that I really look at it) and put the head band Len gave me on.

I opened the door to the deck, and see Len. He's wearing that sweater I gave him. As I was going to turn around, I heard him say, "Hey."

I thought for a while. Should I apologize?

"Hey," I said, coming closer.

He was gazing at the sunrise.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I stated.

"Not as beautiful as you."

That made me blush.

"Len-"

"Oh! S-sorry! I won't do that again!" he said, turning towards me.

"Why did you start bullying me anyways?" I asked, the question popping out of my mouth without thought.

**Len's P.O.V**

Explaining this brings me too many painful memories. But, she deserves an honest answer.

"I don't have a reason to explain my bullying… I… You didn't deserve it."

I looked at her.

"When my dad died, I was pissed at the whole world. And to ease my pain, I took it all on you."

I took a steadying breath before continuing: "You were so innocent and an easy target…"

"It's alright," Rin said.

**Rin's P.O.V**

I get it. It's not a reason, but he knows it. So, I forgive him.

"I love you," I said to him. "I really do, and I'm sorry…"

He smiled, taking a small box out of his pocket.

"This is your real Christmas present."

What? The head band wasn't enough?

He opened it, and a small, simple, necklace with a snowflake pendant was in it.

"Snowflakes just remind me of you," he said simply.

And then, he tied it around my neck.

"It's really nice. Thank you," I said, blushing.

"You're my snowflake princess," he whispered.

And we kissed.

This was the best Christmas I ever had.

**THE END**


End file.
